thyfandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Comedy of Evil Project
Проект Комедия зла - это проект, посвященный расширению событий из истории зла в сатирическом характере. Он состоит из двух последовательных адаптаций манги с первой главы, выпущенный 24 Апреля 2013 года. Манга изображает персонажей или события серии через юмористический или преувеличенный объектив, сатиризирующие события романов или самих персонажей. The Comedy of Evil Project悪ノ喜劇化ぷろじぇくと is a project dedicated to expanding upon events from Story of Evil in a satirical nature. It is composed of two serial manga adaptations with their first chapters released April 24, 2013. The manga portray the characters or events of the series through a humorous or exaggerated lens, satyrizing events of the novels or the characters themselves. Aku Musu Overview Aku Musuあくむす is a yonkoma manga parodying the events of The Daughter of Evil: Clôture of Yellow with outrageous and exaggerated portrayals of the characters and their actions throughout the novel or in completely original events. New chapters can be viewed online by registered members of pixiv. Characters *Riliane Lucifen d'Autriche *Allen Avadonia *Leonhart Avadonia *Germaine Avadonia *Chartette Langley *Ney Futapie *Mariam Futapie *Elluka Clockworker *Gumillia *Michaela *Clarith *Gast Venom *Keel Freezis *Yukina Freezis *Kyle Marlon The Servant of Evil ~Opera Buffa!~ Overview Слуга зла ~ Опера Буффа !~ это манга разработанна на возвращение Алена к дворцу Люцифении как слуга Риллианны с описанием мучения которое он испытывает от Риллианны из-за ее маниакальной фантазии. Несмотря на садистские пытки своей сестры-близнеца, он приходит, чтобы увидеть любимую маленькую девочку, которую он помнит с того времени , когда они играли на пляже. Новые главы могут быть просмотрены онлайн зарегистрированными членами pixiv. The Servant of Evil ~Opera Buffa!~悪ノ召使　～おぺらぶっふぁ！～ is a manga elaborating on Allen's return to the Lucifenian palace as Riliane's servant, detailing the torment he suffers from Riliane on account of her maniacal whimsy. Despite his twin sister's sadistic torture, he comes to see the beloved little girl he remembers from that time they shared on the beach. New chapters can be viewed online by registered members of pixiv. Characters *Riliane Lucifen d'Autriche *Allen Avadonia *Leonhart Avadonia *Elluka Clockworker *Gumillia *Chartette Langley *Ney Futapie Мелочи Концепция и происхождение *Название "Аку Musu" - это сокращенная версия от позорного прозвища Рилиан это "дочь зла" (Аку no musume); шутя, он ссылается на усеченный характер самого ёнкома *Термин "Опера Буффа" по-итальянски означает "Комическая Опера", комедийный Жанр оперы, услышанный на сцене; он с юмором ссылается на слугу зла и его темы, получаемые комедийным вращением. *The title "Aku Musu" is a shortened version of Riliane's infamous title "The Daughter of Evil" (Aku no Musume); humorously, it references the truncated nature of the yonkama itself. *The term Opera Buffa is Italian for "Comic Opera", a comedy genre of Opera heard on the stage; it humorously references The Servant of Evil and its themes being given a comedic spun. Любопытно *В The Daughter of Evil: Wiegenlied of Green, Эллука уходит после того, как Мариам отправляется, чтобы увидеть" нового слугу " которого Леонхарт привёл с собой, The Daughter of Evil: Wiegenlied of Green - Chapter 1 ссылаясь на события из ~Opera Buffa!~. *In The Daughter of Evil: Wiegenlied of Green, Elluka leaves after Mariam is sent to see the "new servant boy" Leonhart brought along,The Daughter of Evil: Wiegenlied of Green - Chapter 1 referencing the events of ~Opera Buffa!~. *Манга слуга зла ссылается на несколько событий, упомянутых в Twiright Prank. *The Servant of Evil manga references several events mentioned in Twiright Prank. *Хотя имя Алена перед отъездом было Алексиэль, Рилианна звала его Аллен во флешбэке в ~Опере Буффа!~. *Even though Allen's name before leaving was Alexiel, Riliane called him Allen in a flashback in ~Opera Buffa!~. Gallery Concept Art= DoE manga.jpg|Riliane in Aku Musu SoE manga.jpg|Allen in The Servant of Evil ~Opera Buffa!~ |-| Aku Musu= SultryEvil_pg01.png|Introduction of the Aku Musu manga short SultryEvil_pg02.png|Riliane's maniacal planning while Chartette causes trouble for the other servants SultryEvil_pg03.png|Germaine alone at home while chaos exudes at the palace |-| ~Opera Buffa!~= DoE manga pg1.png|Colored introduction of The Servant of Evil manga DoE manga pg2.png|Riliane torturing one of her chefs in the manga with her "toys" DoE manga pg4.png|Allen and Leonhart when the former returns to the palace |-| Misc= File:109.jpg|The manga serialized in Dengeki G's Comics DengekiGs.jpg|The second manga chapters' release DengekiGs2.jpg|The third manga chapters' release BGqMyYnCAAI72nY.jpg|Advertisement for the Comedy of Evil Project AkuMusuTapestry.jpg|Aku Musu tapestry sold at conventions OperaBuffaTapestry.jpg|Opera Buffa! tapestry sold at conventions TwitterMusuBuffa.jpg|Official twitter account background icons 243.jpg|Blitz G's Comics April 2014 issue featuring both manga References External Links *Pixiv Online Webcomic (Aku Musu) *Pixiv Online Webcomic (Opera Buffa) *Online Fan Translation en:Comedy of Evil Project Категория:Манга Категория:Дочь зла Категория:Книги Категория:Daughter of Evil Категория:Гордыня